godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Seieireppa/GOD EATER RESURRECTION INFODUMP POST
I've switched accounts. Everything works swimmingly and I can access the Japanese PS store from my Vita with zero issue. I'll update this post as soon as I download the demo tonight :D GET HYPE ---- From a blog post: Charge Devour is performed by holding triangle. Quick Devour is performed by pressing R + triangle while standing or running/sprinting on the ground. Combo Devour is performed by pressing R + triangle during the attacking animation on the ground. Step Devour is performed by pressing R + triangle during the step animation. Air Devour is performed by pressing R + triangle in the air. ---- Each devour option does NOT correspond to a devour type; rather, they correspond to the action used to trigger the devour. Different predator styles can be equipped to different devour options, including a single style to multiple options at once. Sechshorn (ゼクスホルン) adds reverse thruster jets onto your devour form and allows for a quick backwards step after devouring. It can be equipped to the Quick, Combo, and Step devour options. Devouring with this Predator Style grants a 35% burst gauge and one Aragami bullet. Sturm (シュトルム) adds a single large jet onto your devour form and allows you to propel yourself forward upon devouring. It can be equipped to the Quick, Combo, and Step devour options. Devouring with this Predator Style grants a 40% burst gauge and one Aragami bullet. Raven (レイヴン) is the standard air devour option. It allows for a bite forward which cancels your combo and enables you to stay in the air indefinitely. It can be equipped to the Air devour option. Devouring with this Predator Style grants a 40% burst gauge and one Aragami bullet. ---- UPDATE 1: Upon further examination of previously-released screenshots, I have determined that Raven is NOT the standard Air devour. The standard devours (from what I can gather) are, in order, First Style (壱式/Isshiki) for Charge, Second Style (弐式/Nishiki) for Quick, and presumably Third Style (参式/Sanshiki) for Combo, Fourth Style (四式/Yonshiki) for Step, and Fifth Style (五式/Goshiki) for Air. All past Second are extrapolations and may or may not be accurate. First Style and Second Style are the only ones thus named, and Raven IS the default air devour. ---- UPDATE 2: Dengeki Online article confirms cross-play multiplayer will be possible, as will be the exchange of avatar cards. In addition, the demo will come with the 2009 God Eater OVA that preceded the first game's launch. ---- UPDATE 3: DEMO IS UP AND DOWNLOADING. 38 MINUTES LEFT ON THE DOWNLOAD. LET'S FUCKING GO UPDATE 4: Lenka stuff is already in the demo, it seems. ---- UPDATE 5: You do NOT start out with the Predator Style option. ---- UPDATE 6: Short Blade's air dash is in. I would imagine all the additional actions are in. ---- UPDATE 7: FORM CHANGE ATTACKS ARE BACK :D UPDATE 8: Blade additional actions ARE in fact in. ---- UPDATE 9: All module sizes (SS-LL) are in the demo from the beginning. ---- UPDATE 10: IE functions like it does in GEB, only without the ST cost. ---- UPDATE 11: You CANNOT target different body parts of a large Aragami. ---- UPDATE 12: Gen Momota available as backup member along with Hibari and Licca UPDATE 13: Kongou's spin now lasts longer and causes it to travel forward. Gboro now has a rapid leaping attack. ---- UPDATE 14: Gboro can also use a pinpoint, rapid-fire version of its status field attack. ---- UPDATE 15: The church in the City of Mercy is not connected on its western side, but the pathway in the Sunken Grid goes all the way through. ---- UPDATE 16: The pathway at the upper left of the City of Mercy connects through. ---- UPDATE 17: Just Guards are back. ---- UPDATE 18: Sakuya's nowhere near as good at healing as she was in GEB. What a shame. ---- UPDATE 19: Just unlocked Sturm. It is the default step devour. ---- UPDATE 20: Vajra gains a quick dashing step attack. ---- UPDATE 21: Sturm consumes stamina to use. ---- UPDATE 22: Advance Pierce bullets are nowhere to be found. :( ---- UPDATE 23: The 5th hit of the short blade's triangle combo is still the thrust, not the slash. ---- UPDATE 24: The Max is still a shotgun. ---- UPDATE 25: SOMA HAS HIS DESCENDING DEVOUR :D UPDATE 26: With Sturm, you can change directions between your step and the devour. ---- UPDATE 27: The bridge of cooled lava in the Infernal Subway is still there. ---- UPDATE 28: Borg Camlann has an attack where it dashes forward, spins around to face the direction it came from, then stabs the ground repeatedly with its needle. ---- UPDATE 29: Raven can be used to sustain infinite aerial combos on larger Aragami. ---- UPDATE 30: The Predator Style menu option is unlocked after the first battle against the Borg Camlann. You also unlock the Mizuchi (ミズチ) charge devour, Sechshorn, and the Jaw Piercer (穿顎) air devour, as well as the following control units (skills that can be appended to your devour options): Single Attack Strengthen: Melee (一撃強化・近接), Single Attack Strengthen: Bullet (一撃強化・バレット), and Blaze/Freeze/Spark/Divine Resistance Up (火/氷/雷/神耐性+). ---- UPDATE 31: Control units must be crafted. Once crafted, a control unit can be equipped to as many devour options as you want. ---- UPDATE 32: Control units have ranks and can only be equipped onto devour options of the same rank or lower. Mizuchi and First Style are both R3, Sechshorn, Sturm and Second Style are all R2, Raven is R2, and 穿顎 is R1. ---- UPDATE 33: Mizuchi is the triple-jawed charge devour, whereas Jaw Piercer is a diving devour from the air to the ground. ---- UPDATE 34: Quadriga gains an attack where it fires time-delay missiles into the ground that explode after a few seconds. ---- UPDATE 35: The demo ends after the cutscene where Alisa saves the protagonist from the Vajra. Upon completion, a handful of demo-exclusive challenge missions open up, three of which are survival missions. All are R3. ---- 2015-10-01-231752.jpg 2015-10-01-233451.jpg|New Knife design 2015-10-01-233459.jpg|New Blade design 2015-10-01-233513.jpg|New Claymore design 2015-10-01-233541.jpg|New Hammer (BH) design 2015-10-01-233548.jpg|New Halberd design 2015-10-01-233553.jpg|Heart Harken (Variant Scythe) 2015-10-02-000820.jpg 2015-10-02-000945.jpg|New VS (1) 2015-10-02-004628.jpg|Asshole 2015-10-02-004900.jpg|Loli(er) Erina! 2015-10-02-005539.jpg 2015-10-02-121641.jpg|Brontë (New VS 2) 2015-10-02-121650.jpg|Lucifero? (New VS 3) 2015-10-02-121656.jpg|Eruzione (New VS 4) 2015-10-02-132248.jpg|Bitch 2015-10-02-134242.jpg|New VS (5) 2015-10-02-134253.jpg|Gracisa(?) (New CS) 2015-10-02-134258.jpg|Loewenhorn(?) (New CS 2) 2015-10-02-150946.jpg|Predator Styles 2015-10-02-151053.jpg 2015-10-02-152953.jpg|Mizuchi (charging) 2015-10-02-153000.jpg|Mizuchi (release) 2015-10-02-153023.jpg|That second R1 air devour 2015-10-02-170315.jpg|It's Gen! 2015-10-02-173106.jpg|Look who decided to show up! 2015-10-02-173127.jpg|Is there something on my face? 2015-10-02-173221.jpg|My only regret in life is that I am not you, Shio. 2015-10-02-173227.jpg|Kidding, of course, but hey... 2015-10-02-173233.jpg|Or DOES IT? ...no. No it does not. 2015-10-02-204159.jpg|Haha fuck this run. Forgot to switch out my Blaze Resistance Up for a Spark Resistance Up and ended up dying twice. Still, R3 Vajra solo! 2015-10-02-204731.jpg|Time Zero, the mission in question. 2015-10-02-205319.jpg|This thing is REALLY busted (sorry). Hold 10 AND Charge Speed Up. Just... not good against Vajras. 2015-10-02-205345.jpg|woop woop 2015-10-02-205407.jpg|woop woop Category:Blog posts